Paintings
by nosurprise
Summary: A One Shot when Harry takes Albus Severus Potter to Hogwarts and leaves him in the Headmistress' office whilst he does his work. Albus meets Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape's portraits. What'll happen? Short One Shot x


"ALBUS! IF YOU WANT TO COME TO HOGWARTS, THEN COME DOWN NOW!" Harry bellowed up the stairs, getting irritated that his son Albus Severus Potter, at a mere age of 4, had kept him waiting so long.

Albus was a spitting image of his dad, with the crazy black hair, and even the glasses, and his eyes were also his bright green that sparkled with happiness. And today, Harry was taking Albus with him to Hogwarts, and was leaving Albus in Professor McGonagall's office, which used to be Dumbledore's.

As Albus wondered around Minnie's office, which only Albus, James and Lily were allowed to call her, he spotted two portraits watching him curiously.

The first one was of a man with a long white beard, in brightly coloured robes and half moon shaped glasses that sat infront of a pair of sparkling blue eyes. The man seemed to be calculating the small boy as he wondered around the office. He was sat in this very office in the painting, and was stood at the balcony above Albus' head that lead to the living quarters.

The second was of a man with a hooked nose, and greasy black hair. He face that was usually upturned in a scowl, was filled with curiousness, as in death, the man had allowed his emotions to show more often. The man wore long black robes and sat on a desk chair, in what seemed like the potions room.

"Who are you?" Albus asked timidly, tipping his head to the side in curiousity.

"Severus Snape," replied the second man, a scowl overtaking his face and his voice curt.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore my dear boy, what is yours?" Albus' face broke out in a grin and the old man seemed to smile at the familiarity of the grin he had seen as he lived.

"We share the same names! My name is Albus Severus Potter!" Albus spoke clearly, puffing his chest out slightly in pride. "My Daddy told me about you both! You're the Headmaster, the clever one who people thought were crazy!" Both Severus and Dumbledore chuckled at this," And you're Severus Snape, the one who everyone thought was evil but was actually reeeaaally brave and loved Grandmum Lily who died agess ago!" The boy exclaimed looking very proud of himself. Severus felt himself fill with an unknown feeling as he heard this, and was grateful that he was remembered for the good he did. Just then the Office door opened.

"Albus! Where are you?" Harry Potter's voice sounded from across the room.

"Daddy!" Albus shouted, before jumping into his fathers arm before pointing at the portraits, "I was speaking to your friends Daddy! The ones I was named after!" Harry smiled at him and patted his hair down a bit before turning to the portraits.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor Snape, it's good to see you both again." Harry said, smiling fondly at the people in the portraits.

"And you my dear boy, and you. I trust your life is well?" Dumbledore replied, whilst Severus just smiled slightly in return.

"It's great thank you Professor, things down at the Auror office is well, and now all the Death Eaters who weren't killed are safely away in Azkaban. Also, not long after the Battle we held a funeral for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and another for my parents, and even though we didn't have Sirius body, we buried them together. It was a nice service. Sorry I haven't been since the end of the battle by the way, but we only just had little Lily about 5 months ago, and well kids are kids. Absolutely run you wild!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh, as Dumbledore looked on with what can only be explained as love glistening through his eyes.

"It's fine my boy, I'm glad you're all alright. Say Hello to the Weasley's for me, especially Arthur and Molly. I'll see you again soon I hope?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Please can we come again Daddy?! PLEASE!" Albus suddenly shouted, obviously excited.

"Of course kiddo," Harry said fondly to Albus. "We'll see you soon Professor Dumbledore, and you too Professor Snape." Harry smiled once more before leaving the office.

"He named his kids after us Albus." Severus said, obviously in awe.

"I always told you he was a good man Severus, always. Just like his mother." Albus said, wiping a tear from his face, before sitting once more, and slowly falling to sleep. Yet that night, as Severus fell asleep, he couldn't help but mumble 'Always' in his last seconds of consciousness.


End file.
